


New Year's Eve with the third years

by lumberfox53



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, Friendship, Future, Gen, New Year's Eve, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberfox53/pseuds/lumberfox53
Summary: The third years spend their last New Year's Eve together and realize how precious these moments together really are.Chapter 1: Fukurodani and NekomaChapter 2: DatekoChapter 3: Aoba JohsaiChapter 4: ShiratorizawaChapter 5: Karasuno





	1. Fukurodani and Nekoma

„Kuroo!!“ „Bokuto!“ The two Tokyo captains hugged each other pretty long and grinned at each other. „I'm glad you could all make it.“, Kuroo announced towards half the Fukurodani volleyball club regulars. „Hey, Akaashi.“, he greeted him with a fistbump. „Hello, Pa- Kuroo-san.“ Kuroo always wondered why Akaashi often started with a „pa“ or „pai“ but decided it was smarter not to ask. While Kuroo greeted the other owls, Akaashi stepped next to Bokuto who was talking to Kai and Yaku. „Ah, there he is.“, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi by the shoulders and shook him a little in excitement. Akaashi nodded a greeting and Kai smiled back „So you're the guy Kuroo was talking about.“, Yaku snickered, Akaashi didn't know what he meant but didn't get the chance to ask when Kuroo called them. „Let's go! Stay together, I don't want to lose anyone and have to search for any lost owl.“ Bokuto and Kuroo had decided to throw a little party before sylvester together since Kuroos parents weren't at home during that time. Bokuto invited some of the club members and Kuroo some of his. When they entered the living room there were snacks and drinks already waiting for them on the table. „Dig in, make yourself at home.“, Kuroo offered, „the bathroom is the first on the left.“ They all sat down chatting with each other and laughing. Akaashi was sitting on the couch between Bokuto and Washio. He still didn't know why he agreed to come, partys weren't really his thing. He took a glass of water and looked around. Even if the two teams were rivals they were also friends with each other. Bokuto was laughing with Kai, Kuroo was busy discussing with Konoha and Komi and Yaku was talking to Washio and Sarukui. Akaashi sipped on his water, it's probably because it's my last New Year's Eve with Bokuto-san and the other third years, he thought and almost choked on his water. He looked around once more and noticed Yaku grinning at him cheekily. He turned towards Bokuto tapping his shoulder. „Bokuto-san..“, he said when the ace looked at him curiously, „why am I the only second year here?“ Bokuto looked confused asking „Don't you wanna spend the last day of the year with your awesome senpais?“ Akaashi shook his head „No, that's not what I meant..“ But Bokuto didn't listen anymore. „Let's have fun together with the cats, okay?“, he grinned and got up towards Kuroo. „I guess I don't have a choice now anymore anyways.“, Akaashi murmured, „and it's not as if I have other plans for today either.“ Kai looked at him in sympathy „What did Bokuto tell you that you decided to come along?“ Before Akaashi could answer Bokuto stepped in again „I just asked if he wanted to spend the day today with me, Kuroo and some friends and he agreed almost immediatelly, didn't you Akaashi?“ He poked with his elbow the setter in the ribs as if to get a faster answer out of him that way. „I did, Bokuto-san..“, Akaashi panted holding his side, „I don't really mind either now that I know but I wish you would have told me more details.“ Bokuto suddenly looked worried but lightened up a second later looking at Kuroo „Isn't Kozume coming? He could spend some time with Akaashi so he doesn't feel weird being the only second year here.“ Kuroo shook his head „Nah man, no chance. But I'll spend New Year's Eve with him and his family, they invited me when they found out my parents are out of town.“ „That's so nice!“, Bokuto said excited. „Hey let's play some games already!“, Yaku interrupted calling them together. Kuroo put a hand on Akaashis shoulder and they looked at each other for a moment before Kuroo said an honest sounding „I'm really sorry for you“ with a smirk that suggested that he wasn't really sorry at all but more amused. They played Mario cart against each other, while Kuroo, Yaku and Konoha were pretty good, Kai and Bokuto didn't do so well. „Aw man, I really suck at this game.“, Bokuto growled bending with the wheel into a sharp curve „.Kuroo, stop throwing banana peels at me!“, Yaku yelled, Kuroo just answered with a hideous laugh. Akaashi observed the third years from his seat and had to admit that he admired them for being so carefree. They had less than half a year until their graduation and the most stress with exams was just waiting for them. He had to smile noticing that he worried more than his upperclassmen appearantly. „Akaashi!“ he heard Bokuto yelling and snapped out of his thoughts. A whiny Bokuto stood in front of him pointing at Kuroo. „Kuroo isn't playing fair, defeat him for me, will you?“ „You just suck, bro!“, Kuroo yelled back pushing Kai out of the track. Akaashi sighed already deciding to play for Bokuto but the latter interpreted it as being annoyed and added a nice „Please?“ with the most hopeful smile Akaashi had ever seen. He had to chuckle seeing it and Bokutos mood lightened up. He dragged Akaashi in front of the TV and sticked out his tongue at Kuroo who just gave him a „Tsk!“ and to Akaashi „Let's see if I can beat both of you owls.“ It ended in screams and shoutings at each other, stamping with feet and laughter. „You cheater!“, Kuroo accused the setter but Akaashi just shrugged grinning „I just used the same methods as you pai- Kuroo-san.“ Before Kuroo could respond the doorbell rang and they could hear Kuroo apologizing to probably a neighbour. It got quiet and when Kuroo came back a few suppressed their laughter. „Very funny, got it.“, Kuroo said with a little annoyance in his voice. „We should have thought about it.“, Kai said apologetic but Yaku disagreed „It's New Year's Eve, they obviously weren't working anymore and we needed that fun. If Kuroo isn't that loud otherwise I think it's okay for once to just think about us having a good time.“ „Guess you're right.“, Sarukui said, „But we should better do something less competitive.“ Konoha nodded „I don't know if Bokuto told you guys already but we have some sparklers for later.“ Kai looked outside the window „It slowly gets darker. We could eat the rest junk that's lying here and then slowly end the meeting with it.“ The others agreed grabbing the snacks and talking some more. „Hey.“ Akaashi turned around to see who talked to him. To his dismiss it was Kuroo and he slightly squinted his eyes. „I got curious now.“, he said taking a sip of coke, „why you always address to me as 'pa' or 'pai' before saying my full name.“ He raised an eyebrow at the uncomfortable looking Akaashi. „I'd rather not-“, he started but of course Bokuto overheard their conversation and said laughing „It's your nickname we have for you.“ Just when Akaashi thought Bokuto would reveal it his eyes got a serious glance and he continued „but unfortunatelity I can't tell you. It's between Akaashi and me. Right?“ Akaashi nodded astonished and Bokuto grinned happily at him. „Whatever man.“, Kuroo played it cool but Yaku knew that he was pissed and snickered. He found Bokutos and Akaashis senpai-kouhai relationship adorable and hoped that Lev would someday be easier to talk to as well. „I need to go to the bathroom, then we can go outside.“, Komi announced and Konoha joked „Nah I think we'll just go without you.“ Komi grinned back „Too bad I have the sparklers huh?“ Konoha laughed „God dammit, hurry then.“ When they got outside in the backyard of Kuroos house Akaashi tugged on Bokutos sleeve. „Why didn't you tell him?“, he asked, „I thought you were such close friends.“ Bokuto smiled „I didn't want him to get mad or anything. Today is supposed to be a happy day with no worries or bad feelings at all.“ Akaashi didn't have the heart to tell him that Kuroo was kinda mad for not telling him anyway but kept quiet. „Besides.“, Bokuto continued, „I really like it when we have our insiders just between us two, you know? Just like our promises when you have to toss to me or when I failed my maths exam.“ He looked a little more serious now. „Even though you have to practice that somehow, Akaashi.“ Akaashi chuckled „I will, Bokuto-san.“, he promised making Bokuto grin again. „How many sparklers did you buy?“, Yaku asked Washio. „It was a packet for ten, so one for each except Bokuto. He gets two.“ „Why that?“, Yaku asked curiously. „You'll see.“, was all Washio said with a little smile. They gathered around in a circle and lightened up their sparklers. It was silent between them as they watched it burn slowly. It was cold outside with the sky full of stars but they didn't bother at all. It was nice, the scenery, the company, the silence. It was calm and relaxing. Akaashi looked around to see everyone feeling and thinking the same and he was glad that the third years didn't think or worry about their future and lived in the moment for today. „Hey Akaashi.“, Kuroo whispered next to him, „you don't need to worry about us.“ Akaashi looked at him, blinked twice and didn't know what to say. Kuroo grinned in an honest way. „It was obvious, the way you observed us today.“, he sighed and looked at his sparkler, „we'll make it with our exams, no need to worry for us, you can't really help there so you better don't waste your energy pondering about it, okay? And for your own future.“ He paused to look at the second year student. „You have to worry even less. Fukurodani will be strong as always. Especially with a setter like you.“ Akaashi nodded „Thank you, Kuroo-san.“, he said and Kuroos smirk grew cheeky „Don't expect to win against us next time though.“, he cackled, „Nekomas future is even brighter.“ They got interrupted by Bokutos „Aw man!“ when his sparkler already burnt out. Yaku and Washio nodded at each other in understanding and Komi gave him another one. Bokuto looked happy, like a child that just got sweets. „He's always such an optimist.“, Kuroo snorted amused and Akaashi had to laugh. Bokuto looked up hearing it and grinned towards them. After all their sparklers burnt off the owls made their way back to their families to celebrate the rest evening and New Year's Eve together. „Thanks for having us!“, the owls bowed to Kuroo who waved it away. „Let's do it again, someday.“, he said and the other agreed. Yaku offered to make a groupchat so that they would keep in touch and while the others exchanged numbers Bokuto stepped next to Akaashi and Kuroo. „How did you like it today?“, he asked the setter. „It was surprisingly nice.“, he answered half joking, „But for some reason I thought at some point you would get emotional and.. I don't know.“ He shrugged and Bokuto and Kuroo had to laugh. „There's no need to get emotional when there's no reason yet!“, Bokuto patted Akaashis back a little too hard. „We needed this break from stress.“, Kuroo added, „and besides why should we get emotional when we already know we'll meet again sooner or later?“ He and Bokuto grinned and Akaashi had to smile too. „You're right. It was really enjoyable today.“, Akaashi agreed. „Don't think we won't share any tears at our graduation!“, Bokuto said, „but it's sooo long until then!“ Kuroo nodded „Stay in the here and now and try to make the best of it.“, he added when Konoha called for them „Come on or some of us will miss their busses!“ Bokuto and Kuroo hugged each other whispering something to each other. Kuroo gave a fistbump to Akaashi again „See you soon.“, he smirked and Akaashi nodded smiling. When they were near Bokutos house Akaashi had to ask him „What did you and Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san say to each other?“ Bokutos eyes lightened up „Just how Fukurodani will win against them with or without me. They won't stay a chance against you!“ Akaashi felt happy and sad at the same time. He wasn't ready yet to say goodbye to his senpai so soon. He couldn't imagine practice without him and his loud voice, the bickering between the third years- but he had to remember the things Bokuto and Kuroo told him so he took a deep breath. „Thank you, Bokuto-san. For everything.“, he said and Bokuto looked at him surprised. „Akaashi, don't make it sound like a goodbye.“, he complained but still hugging him. „Our relationship won't change even if we don't see each other everyday anymore in half a year, okay?“, he whispered, „please promise me, Akaashi.“ Akaashi was surprised now as well. He had thought the third years wouldn't think about that yet really.. But of course they would and did, and of course it would always be in their minds and hearts. He should have known better when he saw Kuroos and Bokutos eyes. Akaashi hugged him tighter. „I promise, Bokuto-san.“, he said. Bokuto looked at him with teary eyes but wiped them away. „Let's have a good time, the time that's still there for us to enjoy together.“ Akaashi nodded again and when he made his way to home alone his heart didn't feel as heavy anymore, knowing that he would keep his promise.


	2. Dateko

When Moniwa thought about the evening he'd spend with his two friends at New Year's Eve at a sushi bar he expected it to be a nice calm evening. He'd never imagine that he could be that wrong. „More sake!“, Kamasaki yelled waving his glas around. The tip of his nose and cheeks were red already and it was obvious he was drunk but surprisingly he didn't slur. He's able to hold some drinks, Moniwa thought impressed and worried at once. „Giv' dis man more sakeeee!“, Sasaya mumbled hard to understand, almost laying on Kamasakis shoulder. „Can't you quiet it down you two?“, Moniwa tried to shush them and bowed apologetical towards the other customers who looked at them. A waitress came to their table and Kamasaki grinned satisfied. „Sir, I can't give you more sake. I have to ask you to leave since you're disturbing the other guests here.“ Moniwa could feel his face blushing of embarassement but Kamasaki looked confused. „No more sake?“, he asked in a still loud voice and the waitress shook her head with a polite smile. Kamasaki stared at her for a moment as if he didn't understand what she meant. Then he stood up abruptly making Sasaya groan. „Okay, guys let's go somewhere else to get more sake!“, he announced walking outside. „Giv' him s'me sake please..“, Sasaya sounded as if he'd fall asleep any second now. „I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry.“, Moniwa stuttered paying the waitress. He could still feel his face burning when he shoved Sasaya outside in the cold. Luckily Kamasaki decided to wait for them and didn't make the way on his own. „Alright, let's-“, he started when Moniwa interrupted him with a sharp voice that made him flinch. „No!“, Moniwa stared at him and Kamasaki felt the guilt raising up inside him, „No more sake or any other alcohol for today! It's 5 pm at New Year's Eve and you're already drunk! What the hell is going on with you guys? I don't recognize you at all today!“ Moniwa felt tears rising up his eyes and didn't know if they were out of disappointment, anger or both. It was supposed to be a friendly and funny evening between them and now they got kicked out of Sasayas favorite sushi bar. „'m sorry.“, Sasaya mumbled with his face buried in a hand. „Y-yeah, sorry...“, Kamasaki stuttered realizing what he did to his friend. Moniwa took a deep breath „Maybe we should go home and-“ but Kamasaki and Sasaya disagreed „It's still so early, I'll meet with my family in two hours so we have plenty of time left!“, „Jus' let's go look for some other nice bar to eat or somethin'.“ Moniwa was glad that they tried to make it up because he didn't want to go home yet and let it end like this either so he nodded. Kamasaki helped Sasaya walking and was surprisingly steady on his own legs. „Any ideas where to go?“, Moniwa asked but Sasaya shook his head and Kamasaki didn't seem to hear him. Moniwa wanted to repeat his question when he said „Futakuchi.“ There was a big questionmark written on Moniwas face and Sasaya slowly turned towards Kamasaki to stare at him. „Ehm, what?“, he asked and Kamasaki looked at them blinking. „Ah sorry, I must have thought out loud. My bad.“ He laughed ignoring the stares of his friends. „You were thinking about Futakuchi?“, Moniwa asked confused and Kamasaki nodded as if it were the most normal thing in the world. „I'm always thinking about him.“, he said but realized how it sounded and hectically tried to correct himself. „Uuh, I mean not just about him and not in the sense that you might thought- no forget it. Uhm, what I wanted to say was that I'm thinking about him and the rest of the volleyball club and uh, you know...“, he paused looking concentrated when Moniwa and Sasaya shared a look. „Just about Datekos future.“, Kamasaki finished. „I mean we're not in the team anymore already. It's no real difference if we're in university or not. If that's what you mean.“, Moniwa shrugged. Kamasaki wanted to reply when Sasaya pointed at a barbecue shop in front of them. „Let's go in there.“, he suggested and they luckily got a table and some water to sober them up. „So what's about Datekos future?“, Moniwa wanted to know and even Sasaya looked more focused now. Kamasaki thought about how he should phrase his thoughts and finally said „I guess it's more like, even though the current team doesn't need us anymore, I still need them. They are a reminder of the great time we had together and they are the future team that will beat everyone and go to nationals. Even if it's without us they'll be strong and I'm a proud senpai no matter what.“ Moniwa didn't know what to respond but Sasaya grinned. „Well said.“, he said, „but I know that's not quiet true. You see I overheard Futakuchi and Aone talking to each other to make it big next year. For us.“ The other two looked at him in surprise. „What?“, Kamasaki whispered. „Oh come on, isn't that obvious? We are their senpais after all. We were their first team mates, of course they won't forget us that easily.“, Sasaya crossed his arms, „and I'm proud of them that they'll not only do it for themselves but also for us. That's such a great thing isn't it?“ They heard a sniffling sound coming from Moniwa and turned towards him to see him cry silently. „Are you okay? What's wrong?“, Kamasaki panicked but Moniwa waved it away. „N-no I'm- it's okay.“, he answered through his tears. Sasaya gave him a tissue which he used first before trying to explain his outburst. „I'm so happy that you told us, Takehito.“, he said smiling lightly, „I was kinda worried that they'd just go on without us and get over us easily. The time we were in the team was the best in my life so far and- Oh god that sounds so selfish, sorry!“ Sasaya grabbed him by a shoulder and shook it slightly. „You worry too much. They probably have a harder time than us. We get distracted a lot by school and writing applications but they have volleybal practice everyday and will think about their goals everytime they do. Means they think about us and making us proud a lot as well.“ He grinned and Kamasaki nodded encouraging. „Your reaction just shows how much you care about them and want them to care about us too. Which they do.“, Kamasaki laughed and Moniwa felt relieved. He didn't even know he was feeling that way until now but it didn't surprise him really. He just always wanted everyone to have a good time and get along with each other. While they were eating they talked about old times and matches, how much the current second years had changed since they were first years and what a great thread the new Iron Wall would be in the future. „Not much to regret.“, Kamasaki stated. „Just going to nationals together would've been nice.“, Sasaya agreed. „But it's not over yet.“, Moniwa added, „even if we're not officially in the team anymore we'll always be a part of Dateko. And we'll go to their games and cheer them on whenever we can, even if we are in university.“ „Naturally!“, Kamasaki laughed and the three grew their self-confidence and that in the team back. They went outside and noticed how dark it had gotten already. The lights made a nice and nostalgic feeling against the dark. „I have a little more than forty-five minutes left before I have to go.“, Kamasaki said after a look on his watch. „Wanna go to a shrine or-“, Sasaya wanted to ask when Moniwa gasped and said „Futakuchi!“ Sasaya sighed „What's with you guys saying Futakuchis name so randomly today?“ But Moniwa shook his head pointing in the crowd „There he is.“ The other two looked into the direction and indeed saw him talking and with cotton candy in one hand. Kamasaki squinted his eyes „And how couldn't you see Aone next to him first?“ Moniwa chose to overhear it and gestured them to follow him. „Not so fast please, don't rush it.“, Sasaya complained and heard Kamasaki mumbling „grampa“ under his breath which made him catch up with them faster. Moniwa was about to call to the two second years when he noticed that they were so close that they could hear their conversation. „... gonna be a New Year's resolution as well.“, Futakuchi said grinning and Aone nodded. „Well okay, maybe the one about eating less sweets wasn't really serious but I guess you already knew that.“ Aone nodded again but this time slower and with a more worried facial expression. „Didn't you want to talk to them?“, Sasaya whispered and Moniwa just stood there watching his kouhais having fun. He slowly shook his head. „It's alright. They seem to have a good time right now. They seem to be distracted from school and volleyball.. I don't want them to think about it when they see us now.“ Kamasaki tried to cheer him up „I can understand what you mean. Why not- eh?“ He flinched when he saw Aone turning his head around to look directly at him. He tapped at Futakuchis shoulder and looked into their direction until Futakuchi followed and finally seeing them too with a big grin in his face. They walked back towards the three who didn't move at all as if they were caught doing something terrible. „Moniwa-san, Sasaya-san!“, Futakuchi waved a few meters in front of them. „Aone, Futakuchi. Haven't seen you in a long time. Did you both grow?“, Sasaya joked and got a laugh from Futakuchi in return. „Hey why didn't you address me in your greeting?“, Kamasaki growled and to his surprise Futakuchi bowed to him in apology. „I'm really sorry about that, Kimasaki-san.“, he said in all seriousness knowing it would annoy his senpai to already call him by a wrong name. „You little brat didn't change at all.“, Kamasaki was about to roll up his sleeves when Aone noticed Moniwa being obviously feeling uncomfortable. „Everything okay?“, Aone asked and Moniwa looked up to him shyly. „W-well, actually..“, he tried but got cut off by Futakuchi. „Hey Moniwa-san, do you maybe need a goldfish?“ Moniwa looked at him in confusion „Uhm, no I don't. Why?“ Futakuchi grinned at him. „We're going to buy presents for-“ Aone held a hand in front of Futakuchis mouth to make him shut up. „It's a surprise.“, he said to him but Futakuchi took the hand away. „Koganegawa knows and when he knows he'd accidentally tell them sooner or later anyway.“ „Presents?“, Moniwa repeated, „For us?“ Futakuchi and Aone nodded. „You don't have to.“, Sasaya said obviously feeling flattered, „We know it's a nice gesture and all but-“ „No!“, the two second years said eagerly. „We have to give you something.“, Futakuchis eyes were shining with excitement when he looked at his upperclassmen. „As a thank you.“, Aone added with the same excitement in his eyes. „More like as an apology.“, Kamasaki joked making Aone bow and letting Futakuchi unimpressed. „We have some awesome things already but I just feel like there's something missing to make it extra special.“, Futakuchi explained but stopped when he saw Moniwa tearing up. „You haven't even seen it yet, no need to get emotional now.“, he tried to lighten up the mood. Moniwa wiped the tears away. „Thank you.“, he mumbled making Aone and Futakuchi confused. „I get the feeling it's not about the presents.“, Futakuchi said slowly and Aone shook his head in agreement. „I'm just glad that you still see us three as a part of the team and even go so far to give us presents.“, Moniwa admitted, „it really proves how much you guys actually value us and.. I'm sorry that I'm doubting you for just forgetting us and moving on.“ He blushed in embarassement making Futakuchi snicker. He looked at his upperclassmen knowing that all three of them were worrying about that. „I honestly don't have any snarky comment for that.“, he shrugged, „maybe I should be offended but just let's say I'm glad the feelings are mutual.“ The next thing he knew was that he was in the middle of a group hug. „Guys you're squashing me too much against Aone and I know who'll go out as uninjured in that situation.“, he gasped hearing a muffled „Mm.“ from Aone knowing he got as squeezed as him. When they let go of each other the third years were laughing, looking all happy and relaxed. „So uhm, we were about to go see some pre-fireworks. Wanna tag along?“, Futakuchi asked playing it cool. „Sure.“, Moniwa smiled, „Let's have a good time together.“ He was glad that they could have fun and think about something else than volleyball, if just for today. He was pretty sure the others were thinking and feeling the same and knowing how they all were connected by that and that their relationships with each other would continue as usual just made him happy, thankful and excited for the future.


	3. Aoba Johsai

When Iwaizumi arrived at their meeting spot Oikawa was already there. „Iwa-chan, aren't you embarrassed wearing a jacket like that in public?“ he got greeted and felt annoyed immediatelly. „Don't be so cocky when you 'accidentally' forget your purse again and I have to pay for you like always.“, he grumbled but got a smile in return. „Nope, today I'll pay for myself so I can allow myself comments like that.“ Iwaizumi was going to reply when Hanamaki joined them „Hey isn't it a bit early for sentimental talk?“, he asked but when it left uncommented he continued „where's Mattsun? He's not here yet?“ „I thought you would walk here together like you always do.“, Iwaizumi said. „No, he wrote me a message saying I could go on already.“, Hanamaki answered shrugging. „I hope he's coming soon or I'm going to freeze to death.“; Oikawa complained jumping from one foot to the other. „Not that anyone would care.“, Iwaizumi grumbled into his scarf when Matsukawa came running towards them. „Sorry.“, he huffed, „It took longer than expected. But I hurried just so Oikawa won't freeze to death.“ Hanamaki started laughing and patted Matsukawas back „Dude you know him too well. Maybe it's a good thing we go to uni soon.“ They made their way towards their favorite ramen shop teasing Oikawa and joking how Iwaizumi could have survived with knowing him almost his whole life. And that was their way dealing with their soon seperation into a new stage of life to uni. They never talked serious about it, it was way too early for that anyway. Instead they joked about Oikawa not surviving in uni without Iwaizumi or Iwaizumi still being the smallest of his new volleyball team then. They tried to take it with humour since it was better than thinking about the future with sadness. A few meters before the shop Oikawa suddenly stopped. The other three looked at him what's the matter. Oikawa looked at the shop with a serious expression grabbing his bag a bit tighter. „What's wrong?“, Iwaizumi asked letting the annoyed tone slide when he noticed that Oikawas hands were shaking. „Oh, I know what.“, Matsukawa said quietly looking at the ground. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki didn't understand anything but then Oikawa took a deep breath and finally said „The last time we went there it was after we lost to Karasuno.“ Silence spread between the four before Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa not too hard on the head. „Listen guys, just because we have a bad memory there doesn't mean we can forget all the good ones we did there as well! This had been our place since the first year of high school and I won't let one bad memory ruin it for us, did you get it?“ „That's Iwaizumi for you.“, Hanamaki grinned, „always more reliable than Oikawa.“ „Yeah, also the loss made us closer as a team so it can be seen as a somewhat good memory too.“, Matsukawa added. The three waited for Oikawa to look up and Iwaizumi got worried when he didn't „Oi, did I push a weird spot on your head?“ Hanamaki frowned „Is he crying?“ But when Oikawa looked up he was smiling „I just realized that you're right. It was stupid of me to connect this place with one bad memory. This is our place and we always had a good time there together. Now let's go in and eat our favorite ramen together!“ Iwaizumi wasn't sure how real his smile and words were but followed his friends inside without a word. Oikawa and Hanamaki both were sitting on the outside at the bar with Iwaizumi between Oikawa and Matsukawa. After they ordered their soups Matsukawa suddenly started to chuckle. Hanamaki turned to him with a grin „What's so funny? Imagining yourself in an uniform that doesn't suit you in uni as well?“ Matsukawa waved the comment away „Shut it, I look great in everything. No actually I noticed that we're sitting exactly like the first time when we tried this place.“ The others remembered as well now after he mentioned it. „Well, not exactly.“, Iwaizumi said, „the first few minutes Oikawa and I had switched places though I don't remember anymore why.“ Hanamaki and Matsukawa started to cackle and Oikawa got a smugly grin on his face and Iwaizumi realized he better should have said nothing. „Don't you remember Iwa-chan? You were even smaller back then.“, Oikawa said, „you were so small in fact, that you couldn't really get into our conversation when bending over the table so that we had to switch our seats.“ „It was adorable.“, Matsukawa said. „Never seen anything more pure.“, Hanamaki added and the three laughed about Iwaizumis now red face of embarassement and anger. „I thought your brain would have grown the few centimeters with the rest of you but it seems I was wrong.“, Oikawa continued teasing but thankfully Mattsun changed the subject. Oikawa sighed his chin cupped in a hand and the others could see a tiny smile crawling into his face. „We really came here often didn't we?“, he asked without looking at any of them, „do you still remember when we first ate here?“ „Our first win together. It all happened so long ago.“, Matsukawa nodded. „You sound like an old man saying that.“, Hanamaki grinned. „No, I mean only us four. It was even earlier.“, Oikawa said. The tone in his voice sounded serious, almost melancholic. „After our first game.“, Iwaizumi answered eyes squinting at Oikawa, „and we lost it. If you wanna imply something just spit it out!“ With a dramatic look how Oikawa hoped, he looked at his friends „This is our place to feel at ease, no matter how bad the day or week had been. We've come here together and deepened our friendship, enjoyed our time together. You were all right. One bad memory shouldn't make me sad and angsty, given that it all started out of the loss of a game. This place here should remind us to always make the best in every situation no matter how hard it is.“ It was silent for a moment and Oikawa hoped to have them made speechless and inspired. Instead Iwaizumi punched him on the head again and Hanamaki and Matsukawa started laughing like hyenas. „That's what we just told you outside a few minutes ago!“, Iwaizumi barked angrily. „No, you didn't!“, Oikawa whined trying to push his hand away, „you're hurting me, Iwa-chan..!“ Iwaizumi let go of him eventually, he didn't look angry or annoyed at all. „I get what you're saying.“, he mumbled, „the sad and angsty part is about our future isn't it?“ Silence fell among them again. „It's the first time we're going to be seperated.“, Oikawa said quietly, „and we're even going to lose Makki and Mattsun too.“ „I don't want to hear about it.“, Matsukawa suddenly said looking uncomfortable, „I'm not ready for this yet..“ „We'll never be ready for it.“, Iwaizumi answered dry. Hanamaki felt frustration rising up inside him „Hey, listen.“, he said gruffly, „we're here to have a good time okay? It'll be month until we go to uni, no reason to get all emotional about it now and make it harder than it has to be. I don't want to have a memory like this, it doesn't fit us at all.“ Matsukawa and Iwaizumi slowly nodded in agreement and all three turned to Oikawa when they heard them sniffing. „Is he crying?“, Hanamaki asked half jokingly but when Oikawa looked up he really was fighting with his tears. „Makki..!“, he just bawled while wiping the tears out of the eyes. „Oikawa got broken.“, Matsukawa whispered towards Hanamaki who could just stare at his captain. „So you're afraid and sad too?“, Oikawa asked making Hanamaki scowl. „What? Of course. What makes you think otherwise?“ „You just seemed to be the most relaxed about it and always joked about it and...“, he shrugged, „knowing that you actually feel the same just makes me really happy.“ „You're such a dumbass, Shittykawa.“, Iwaizumi grinned, „Makki is our friend, of course he feels the same. Everyone's just handling the situation differently. If you felt so insecure you could have just asked him.“ Hanamaki gave Oikawa a thumbs up in agreement. „I bet Makki will be the one who's crying the most at our graduation.“, Matsukawa snickered getting a light kick at the leg in respond. Their ramen got served and they ate it more lighthearted than before. „I can't believe you thought I wouldn't care that much.“, Hanamaki said halfway through his bowl, „aren't I the most sensitive one among us? It's as if you don't even know me.“ Oikawa looked pretty guilty hearing that. „I'm really sorry, Makki.“, he said bowing slightly towards him, „my worries got the best of me. Seeing everyone freak out about it but you.. It just came the wrong way.“ Iwaizumi swallowed his bite of noodles and wiped his mouth. „It's actually admirable how you can keep your cool.“, he said, „but on the other hand I'm not sure yet if you're maybe not too stupid to have realized what we're actually talking about.“ He and Matsukawa snickered. „Yeah, I certainly won't miss this rudeness.“, Hanamaki answered lightly and after a pause he added „I guess I'm not that scared because I just know it won't be that bad you know?“ The others looked at him and he grinned cheekily. „We're gonna stay friends no matter how far we are apart, right? I'll make sure you guys won't forget me and spam you texts everyday. We can even skype and who knows, we could sit like that again next year when visiting our families.“ Iwaizumis and Matsukawas eyes looked suspiciously teary now too and Hanamaki wanted to tell a little joke to lighten the mood when he noticed that he got teary himself. „God damn, I'm not ready for this talk yet either.“, he laughed. „Who would have known that we would get that close, eh?“, Iwaizumi asked still grinning. „Our first time here ended with tears too.“, Oikawa smiled, „tears of joy though.“ Matsukawa suddenly flinched, making Hanamaki and Iwaizumi next to him flinch as well. „Oh, I almost forgot.“, he mumbled searching for something in his bag. „What is it? Lost something?“, Iwaizumi asked but Matsukawa shook his head. „A few days ago I walked past an interesting shop and ordered something. Today it was ready to pick up and that was also the reason I got a bit later than you guys.“, he said pulling out four small packages handing one to each. „Eh, it's a little late for christmas presents“, Hanamaki said jokingly and got an amused look by Matsukawa. „I just got an idea when I saw it. Don't think about it as a goodbye present or something, it's just as a good luck charm for next year.“ They opened their boxes and it appeared to be four keychains formed as a piece of a puzzle. „It has something engraved on both sides.“, Iwaizumi inspected his chain, „The number 4 and 'strong'“ Oikawa turned his around „The 1 and 'observant'“, he announced. Hanamaki looked at his puzzle keychain. A big 3 were engraved in the middle of it. He turned it around and in a cursive handwriting was the word 'collected' to see. He looked up to Matsukawa who showed Iwaizumi the 3 and 'force'. „Well, thanks Mattsun.“, Hanamaki said slowly. „Yeah, thanks. They're really cool with our jersey numbers and playing style on them.“, Iwaizumi said excitedly. Matsukawa grinned at them feeling embarassed „If you put them together in the order of our numbers they fit and make a whole puzzle.“, he said and the three immediatelly put them together. The one side showed their words of their personal and individual strength „observant collected force strong“, the other side had their numbers ranked from 1 to 4. „Hey, wait a moment.“, Iwaizumi took a closer look, „it looks as if there's a white lines that show a big 'A' when the puzzle is completed.“ Matsukawa nodded, „I wanted it to notice harder when you see the lines on each keychain. The 'A' is for Aoba Johsai. I hope it's not to cheesy.“ he laughed a little. „It's perfect.“, Oikawa said honestly. „Don't start crying again now, Shittykawa.“, Iwaizumi growled. „Wouldn't be the first time leaving in tears, remember?“, Hanamaki grinned. Matsukawa laughed, feeling relieved. They were all right earlier. They could be sad and afraid about the future and exams next year but it didn't have to be now, months away until it was time. They were here to enjoy their last New Year's Eve for now. And for now they had fun, enjoying the time knowing how precious it was.


	4. Shiratorizawa

The five third years stood in front of the place Tendou had picked to celebrate New Year's Eve together for the last time. Semi eyed the huge sign above the door, then turned to Tendou. „And why did you happen to chose karaoke?“, he asked between suspicion and curiosity. The others looked at Tendou questioning as well. They never had been to karaoke together before and no one had ever mentioned any interest about it either. Tendou hung an arm around Ushijimas shoulder which the ace didn't mind but everyone knew when they saw this typical Tendou-grin in the redheads face that he probably had the weirdest reason for this idea. „You see,“, he started looking around the group, „I've never heard Wakatoshi sing before. He has such a deep voice and I thought this could be my last chance to find out. Also karaoke is-“ „No.“, he got interrupted by Ushijima. He loved Tendou as a close friend and often let him get away with his crazy ideas and plans he wouldn't have with his other friends but even he had a limit. And karaoke certainly was one of these things he'd never do, not even for his best friend. While Tendou complained and tried to convince Ushijima to change his mind they went inside and got a room immediatelly. Semi and Yamagata sat on one side and the other three with Oohira in the middle across them. Oohira sat down there on purpose in hope Tendou would stop harassing Ushijima and it seemed to work for now since he was discussing with Semi what they should order to drink and what snacks to chose. Ushijima looked around the room, it wasn't as cheesy as he imagined it would. Just a small room with a few colorful posters hanging on the walls and a small stage with a microphone and boxes next to the seats. Oohira noticed the observation a little amused before he asked „You never had been to karaoke, have you Wakatoshi?“ Ushijima just shook his head slightly. „Honestly you haven't missed out much.“, Yamagata said leaning over the table towards the two, „the food here is always better than the singing.“ „Alright I'm gonna order the stuff now!“, Tendou announced jumping off to the phone to give their order. „What did you guys agree on?“, Oohira asked while Ushijima was still wondering that people were allowed to eat and drink here. „Tapas and pizza.“, Semi answered, „and he wanted some alcoholic drinks with the most stupid names even though I told him to be careful with drinking now since we all probably will have some with our families later.“ „Ah, I don't drink any alcohol.“, Ushijima noted. „Me neither.“, Yamagata said, „Satori, order some juice for us too please.“ Tendou waved his hand as signal that he heard him and continued speaking on the phone. When he returned to the table the others were explaining to Ushijima how everything worked and Tendou had his hopes high to maybe sing a song or two together with his friend but then Ushijima said „Seems like I really didn't miss out much, I don't sing to begin with“ and he knew he should better let it rest. „I'll show you how it's done, alright?“, he asked and grabbed the book to pick a song. „Right now I just wish you'd have chosen a movie to watch or something. Who let him chose what we do together for New Year's Eve anyway?“, Semi groaned not fully serious. „Uh, we were all kinda busy or lazy and Satori offered to make us an unforgettable afternoon.“, Yamagata scratched the back of his head and shrugged. „Well, we never did this kind of stuff before, that's unforgettable for once. The main thing though was actually..“, Tendou looked at Ushijima who chose to overhear him. Tendou got up and walked to the tiny stage ready to sing the song. He was pretty good the others had to admit until Semi slowly realised something midway the performance. He poked Yamagata in the ribs whispering „Doesn't this song sound familiar to you?“ Yamagata tilted his head trying to remember if he heard it somewhere before. „Oh, I know what you mean.“, Oohira turned towards them, „isn't it from some kids show?“ Semi and Yamagata both got the recognition written on their faces at the same time which made Oohira chuckle. „Yes, yes!“, Semi whispered excited, „wasn't it with a weird blue mole?“ Yamagata shook his head „I think it was a cat with no ears. But we're definetelly thinking about the same anime.“ Ushijima didn't notice the chatting at all, he was still wondering how someone could have fun singing in a small stuffed room without windows, watching Tendou who thought that Ushijima was impressed with his singing and had the fun of his life. When he finished the others clapped and gave him compliments. A few minutes after that the waitress came with their food and drinks and they all digged in before continuing. Ushijima had to admit that the food was pretty good even if it was a bit unhealthy but he rarely ate unhealthy food so it should be okay. His friends were talking and laughing, and he thought that it wasn't a bad idea to come here after all even if he wouldn't sing. The atmosphere to just sit here with the others was good enough. „Don't drink too much you two.“, Oohira warned Tendou and Semi, „you don't want to meet your families drunk already, also it's still a bit early.“ The two agreed but drank some anyway. They all had agreed to spent the last two days together and fortunately it was a weekend so they didn't have to care about homework or practice. Yesterday they had spend the day together with the whole team meeting at Oohiras house playing videogames and cooking, and today was a day just for the third years until they seperated in the late afternoon/ early evening to be with their families. „I'll go next then.“, Yamagata announced picking a song with Semi looking over his shoulder. Before he got up Tendou cleared his throat to get his and Semis attention. „You were right by the way.“, he said smirking, „the song I chose was from a children anime. And Doraemon is a cat robot just so you know.“ The three started laughing and Oohira couldn't suppress a grin, he looked over to Ushijima who didn't get it but smiled anyway. When the others noticed they got quiet, always feeling euphoric seeing their ace smile since it was such a rare occasion. Ushijima looked everyone in the eyes before announcing „It's always fun with you guys, even if I don't understand a joke you make. The times we have spent together on and off court were the happiest in my life so far and I hope we continue being friends after school.“ Semi opened his mouth to respond but didn't get out a word, Tendou and Yamagata started to tear up and Oohira put a hand on Ushijimas shoulder, smiling. „You might not know it but you often say the right things at the right times. We're glad to call you our friend too.“ Ushijima nodded in acknowledgement and took a sip from his juice. Yamagata picked some weird rap song and was pretty terrible at it but they joked about it and had all fun anyway but it seemed a little bittersweet to them now. The mentioning of volleyball connected with their last game together brought up their memories. How they wished they could've went to nationals together at their last year, as a team and as friends. But they were glad nonetheless to have spend more than three years together and got close. Their futures were sailed with everyone going to different universities except for Ushijima who continued playing volleyball professionally, so their rest time before being seperated always had a sentimental touch to it already. Semi and Oohira gave a cheesy duet song with everyone laughing and teasing each other. They tried to eat up the way too much food they ordered and talked about their old times when they met in middle school and how they met Shirabu, Kawanishi and Goshiki and how they all had high hope and trust in them to make it better next year. Eventually they left and noticed how it slowly got dark already. Semi, Tendou and Oohira were a bit tipsy from the many drinks Tendou had ordered, and didn't notice how loud they were talking. „How about we grab them and push them back to school together?“, Yamagata asked Ushijima grinning. Ushijima continued looking at the three „That won't be necessary. I can do it on my own.“ Yamagata blinked feeling uneasy. Was it a hint to his height? He wasn't really insecure about it but Ushijima had never mentioned anything about it before and Yamagata knew that Ushijima connected height with strenght and worried now that Ushijima always had underestimated him. „Do you mean because I'm-“, he started to ask when Ushijima said „I just take Eita and Satori will follow me anyway. And I think Reon isn't that drunk.“ With that said Oohira stumbled over his own feet and fell against Tendou who grabbed Semis shirt in reflex and the three fell on the ground together laughing after a moment of confusion. Yamagata laughed at them as well but stopped when Ushijima put a hand on his shoulder. „It seems I was mistaken.“, Ushijima said slowly looking at Yamagata, „You take Semi and I take Satori and Reon. It should be managable, we're both pretty strong.“ Yamagata never felt more proud before and started tearing up again under his big grin. „Yes, sure.“, he sniffed rubbing his eyes while Ushijima was confused why his friends were so emotional today. Could it really be just from the alcohols effect and maybe its influence from the pure smell? The other three came when they heard Yamagata sniffling. „Wakatoshi, why did you make Hayato cry?“, Semi asked with wide eyes. „Oh no, I feel like crying too now. Stop crying, Hayato!“, Tendou started tearing up and punched Yamagata lightly. „Don't worry guys,“, he said still smiling, „I'll just miss you and today really was amazing. I'll never forget this day.“ „Group hug!“, Tendou yelled suddenly and threw himself against Ushijima followed by Semi and Oohira. Ushijima looked full of shock and surprise towards Yamagata who gave him a thumbs up and went in the hug as well. Ushijima felt weird standing so close with his friends in the middle of the street but it also was nice for some reason. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth and heard their loud chattering and laughing and it resembled his friendship with them all pretty well. The street lamps turned on and they slowly removed from the hug. „Wakatoshi, are you alright?“, he heard Oohira ask him. Ushijima looked at his friends who in return looked at him with surprised and worried faces. „Hm?“ „You're crying.“, Tendou said pointing at his cheeks and indeed it was wet there to his surprise. „Oh, I'm sorry I.. I seemed to get emotional.“, Ushijima realized. „Don't apologize, Wakatoshi-kun! It's nice to see you being more emotional, might it be a smile or tears.“, Tendou grinned and Ushijima knew that they all knew that this weren't tears of sadness and he once again was grateful for such understanding and supportive friends. „Hey guys I'm not feeling so well..“, Semi suddenly mumbled with a pale face. „If you're going to throw up then please not towards me.“, Oohira noted and Tendou took a step back quickly. But instead Semi just got really sleepy and it ended with Ushijima giving him a piggyback ride and Tendou and Yamagata taking tons of pictures and videos of it. Luckily Tendou and Oohira were able to walk by themselves with a little support of Yamagata when he saw one of them going to trip. „Oh, you know what?“, Oohira said when they were almost in front of the school gates, „we should take a pic together. To remember this special evening.“ They took a few selfies with them all together and a passed out Semi, giggling and joking knowing that they'd always remember their time in a positive way. And that's why it's so hard to say goodbye soon, Ushijima thought. But still he wouldn't have changed a single thing in his life and looked forward to the future knowing to always have his friends behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Tendous voice actor Subaru Kimura indeed is a voice actor for a character in Doraemon. He also did some songs for example this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3a4ReNasfBA when I found out I got the idea of Shiratorizawa going to a karaoke bar. Ushijimas voice actor also did a lot of songs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzWGGzXiGl0 and Semis even is in a band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2t20bUKX20k  
> Hope you enjoyed ^^


	5. Karasuno

„How can it be that Daichi is always punctual at practice but almost always late for private meetings?“, Suga sighed putting his scarf tighter. He was waiting with Azumane and Shimizu in front of the shrine and it looked as if it could start snowing any moment now. „Well he's still busy writing applications and stuff.“, Azumane tried to calm him down but got a punch in the ribs instead. „What did we agree on? No sentimentality and hints in regard of the future! We're living just for today and this moment.“, Suga exclaimed in a serious tone. „Maybe that's a bit extreme how you phrased it but we agreed to have a good time today, okay? Please try to relax and have fun today, Azumane.“, Shimizu said with an encouraging smile making Azumane blush. „Ah, finally.“, Suga played annoyed when he saw Sawamura running towards them. „I'm sorry.“, he said out of breath, „did you wait long?“ „No, not re-“, Azumane started but got cut off by Suga. „You forgot to buy the present, didn't you?“ Sawamura looked at him with his most indignant face. „What makes you think that?“ Suga pointed at the bag in his hand „Because it's not wrapped up.“ Sawamura put it behind his back „I did not.“, he insisted. „You did.“ „Well maybe..“ Their conversation stopped abruptly when Shimizu had to chuckle about it. „I'm sorry.“, she apologized when noticing the stares of the others, „should we go now then? It starts to get cold.“ Sawamura wanted to reply when she added a shy „Happy Birthday, Sawamura.“ He started to blush and hoped the others wouldn't notice. „Thanks a lot, Shimizu.“, he grinned and felt two hands on each his shoulders. Azumane and Suga had both put one on each grinning as well. „Happy Birthday, Daichi!“, they said at once laughing and Sawamura had to join after thanking them. They made their way to their destination, stopping here and there to buy some candied apples and look at some engraved glass sculptures while talking and joking around. The mood between them was warm and nice and they did live in the here and now for today to enjoy each others company. „Daichi, try this on.“, Suga suddenly said putting a Santa hat on the captains head. „It looks good on you.“, Shimizu said, „If you get older you could actually be a good Santa.“, Azumane agreed making Suga laugh. „I'll consider it as a future job.“, Sawamura joked but stopped when noticing he talked about the forbidden subject. The others seemed to overhear it and he put the hat back at the booth. „I can buy it for you.“, Shimizu offered, „as a memory for today.“ Sawamura put his hands up in defense „Oh, that's not necessary, that's why we do delayed Secret Santa already, right?“ „Here you go.“, Suga said putting it back on his head with a grin, „you can pay me later.“ Sawamura sighed in defense „If it looked that good on me you could have just said so.“ „Ah, if we want to take the train we have to hurry.“, Azumane interupted with a look on his watch. They luckily made it and got off before it got too full. „It's so unfamiliar here without all the students walking around.“, Sawamura mumbled looking around this otherwise very familiar surrounding. „I know what you mean. It's so dark and quiet..“, Azumane whispered getting a step closer to him. They stopped in front of Sakanoshita Store just to see it being closed. „Aw too bad.“, Suga sighed disappointed. „I actually thought so, but we'll seee him in a few days already again.“, Shimizu tried to lighten him up and he nodded in respond. They walked further towards school when Azumane turned to Sawamura looking worried „Did you really bring the keys with you?“, he asked making the captain laugh. „I think so but if not it also wouldn't have been for nothing.“ „Actually it would.“, Suga busted in the conversation, „but just in case I got mine with me too.“ Azumane nodded obviously relieved but as it turned out Sawamura had his with him as well. When he opened the door to the gym the first thing they noticed- „It's even colder in here than outside!“ „How is that even possible?“ „Can we turn on the heaters?“ „I'm not sure if they work during vacation.“ Shimizu turned on the lights though and they tried turning on the heaters as well. They sat down in the middle of the gym and Suga put out a Thermos bottle of tea off his bag to warm up. „I hope we won't catch a cold.“, Azumane mumbled taking a cup. „We'll be fine.“, Sawamura grinned, „I think the heaters are working, it slowly gets warmer doesn't it?“ With that said he took off his jacket to sit on it. Soon the others followed and drank some tea to make themselves even warmer. „Are we even allowed to be here on New Year's Eve?“, Azumane asked looking around the gym as if someone could suddenly come in catching them. Sawamura just shrugged but Suga looked at him questioning „Did you guys forget three years ago?“ Shimizu shook her head but Sawamura and Azumane had to think about it for a few seconds. „Do you mean the few minutes we had been in here as well?“, Sawamura asked and Suga nodded smiling. „We were just looking for my shoes though.“, Azumane remembered, „and even back then I wasn't sure if we were allowed to or not!“ „It was luck that Suga had borrowed the keys from our upperclassmen back then.“, Shimizu added nipping on her tea. „Even though it was for only a few minutes it was thrilling wasn't it?“, Suga asked excited, „and it was kinda fun too. Remember how relieved we got outside again that no one actually catched us.“ Sawamura and Shimizu smiled at that but for Azumane it seemed it wasn't a pleasing memory. „Don't forget we bought some firework after that.“, Suga continued. „Didn't we buy them at Sakanoshita Store?“, Sawamura asked looking around the others. „Oh, I think we did.“, Azumane said, „if I remember correctly Coach sold us and was yelling after us to be careful with them.“ They laughed together remembering the scenery and that they appearently had met and talked to Ukai before he became their coach. „I think he knew we would be responsible.“, Shimizu said, „because I'm not sure if he was even allowed to give them us in the first place.“ Sawamura laughed a little „Good to know that he trusted us even back then.“ They drank some more tea remembering more old memories when Suga clapped in his hands. „Ready for Secret Santa and for our Birthday boys?“, he asked grinning and when everyone nodded he handed a neatly wrapped up gift with tiny snowmen to Shimizu. „Merry Christmas.“, he smiled making Shimizu blushing slightly. „We already said that over text.“, she said quietly while unwrapping her present, „but Merry Christmas to you too, Suga.“ Suga laughed scratching the back of his head „That's true but I would have told you guys the next time we would see face to face anyway.“ „Merry Christmas!“, Sawamura and Azumane said at once and Azumane added „Wow, looks nice.“ when he saw the present. It was a black and orange striped scarf with a small dark blue crow stitching on it. „It's obviously the Karasuno colors and it's super fluffly.“, Suga explained and Shimizu nodded in agreement when feeling the fabric, „I made the crow myself and I hope it looks somewhat decent.“ „It looks really good, thanks a lot, Suga.“, Shimizu smiled trying it on. She then looked in her bag for the present to give Azumane and he couldn't overlook the somewhat jealous looks of the other two. It was a small black Maneki Neko keychain. „I also tried to add the Karasuno colors with the cat being black holding an orange-golden charm.“, Shimizu said when Azumane looked up smiling „Thank you!“, he said gratefully, „I'll always carry it around me.“ He gave Sawamura a noble looking envelope who looked at it with suspicion. „There's better no money in it.“, he said but Azumane shook his head. „Aw man I wanted some money.“, Suga joked but kept quiet when he saw the inside of it. „Two coupons for the best five stars ramen shop in Miyagi.“, Sawamura announced looking at Azumane, „they must have cost a lot..“ „It's alright. It's for Secret Santa and your birthday at once“, he said smiling, „just make sure to take a special female volleyball player with you.“ Suga and Shimizu chuckled and even Sawamura understood the hint. „Yes, yes.“, he said embarassed, „still thanks Asahi.“ He took the bag behind him giving Shimizu with a bowed head. „I'm sorry it's not wrapped up.“, he said, „I hope you'll still like it!“ Shimizu took the bag and put out an old bronze pocketwatch. On the outside was a crowhead engraved and she had to smile. „I see you had the thought of Karasuno as well.“, she said and Sawamura nodded in relief that she actually liked it. „And now the presents for the birthday boys!“, Suga said eagerly. „Actually it's not my birthday yet but I know what you mean.“, Azumane mumbled fiddling with his goodluck charm. Suga and Shimizu both took out the same present and gave them to each a „birthday boy“. „A book?“, Sawamura blinked confused but took a closer look, „a photo album.“ He looked up to see Sugas and Shimizus encouraging faces „You can open it you know.“, Suga said teasingly and they looked inside it. Photos of the four from their first year til a few days ago were in it, during practice and when they've met outside of school. Silly selfies, beautiful shots and group photos, everything was included. Under each picture was a sentence written by Suga as little summary. Their first picture together in the gym got the caption „Practice with new friends!“ and a little smiley behind it. One of Sawamuras favorite pictures was with him, Azumane, Shimizu, Tsukishima and Tanaka during training camp in Tokyo that said „Derp pic of the year by the best photographer“ where everyone had their eyes closed or made a weird facial expression. „So many memories.“, Azumane mumbled looking through the photos. „Don't get all teary.“, Shimizu smiled but that made him tear up even more. „Thank you a lot!“, Sawamura said louder than expected. „Thank you..“, Azumane sniffed and nodded thankfully when Shimizu gave him a tissue. „I know we said we wouldn't talk about it today.“, Sawamura said, „but I just want you to know how grateful I am to have met you and made all the great memories with. Even if we'll go different paths I'll always have this dear to me.“ „Just because we're going to different universities doesn't mean we won't stay in contact or be friends anymore.“, Shimizu responded and Sawamura nodded thankful. „We are great friends, we have a great team, there's nothing to worry about.“, Suga said smiling and patting Azumanes back. Azumane looked at them with a serious face „I trust our team and think we will make it far in nationals.“, he said, „I also entrust Tanaka the title of the ace.“ „Our team will be fine without us.“, Sawamura said encouraging, „they are strong and will make us proud just as we make them proud.“ Shimizu nodded in agreement. „They will make it without us.“, she said, „we're training them so they will be confident of their own.“ „Ennoshita will be a good captain and we don't even have to worry about Kageyama when it's about volleyball.“, Suga said smiling but there was something in his heart that stung, „we made it this far with them and they will again with their new teammates..“ His voice broke when he noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked at the others noticing that they were fighting with theirs as well. „Even though we trust them and are proud of them.“, Sawamura said with shaking lips, „it hurts.“ Azumane couldn't hold back his tears again anymore and Suga rubbed his back. „I don't want to retire from the club or the team.“, Suga said wiping his hand over his cheek, „I want it to last forever.“ „Hey, it's not over yet!“, Sawamura said looking at the others, „we have some time left. We shouldn't cry now as if that here is the end!“ Shimizu also had a tissue in her hands. „As long as these are tears of nostalgia and happyness it's alright to cry.“, she said with a little smile and Sawamura could feel the tears streaming down his face. „It hurts.“, he repeated, „because we'll have to say goodbye to the best time in our life so soon.“ „We should be thankful that we made it this far and can keep going to play volleyball with the others for a bit longer.“, Suga said, „and we shouldn't cry on such an important day.“ He looked over to Sawamura who looked out the window smiling. „It's snowing.“, he said quietly and the others followed his gaze to see tiny flakes falling down. „We should slowly head home.“, Shimizu said after a while and the others agreed putting on their jackets drinking the rest tea. „Will we make the train?“, Sawamura asked and looked pretty happy when seeing Shimizu using her new watch. „We should make it.“, she answered. They enjoyed the snow how it slowly embed everything into a light white layer. „It looks so nice.“, Azumane whispered as if to interrupt the snow falling if he spoke any louder. On the way to Sawamuras home Suga suddenly stopped walking midway. „Hey guys, I'm sorry for earlier.“, he said, „it was supposed to be a joyful day.“ „It's alright.“, Sawamura said, „as Shimizu said it weren't tears of sadness. At least not for me.“ „Neither for me really.“, Suga said, „but-“ He got interrupted by Azumane „Then it was fine, really. Don't worry about it.“ Shimizu nodded „It was just a way to show how we feel.“, she said, „we are aware that currently this is the happiest time of our lives and of course it's sad to think that we will have to give it up eventually.“ Sawamura put a hand on Sugas shoulder „The fact that we can even feel that way and cry about it just shows how lucky we are to have experienced that all, don't you think? It's just another memory but it will be happy one.“ Suga lightened up „Speaking of memory.“, he said looking for his phone, „let's do a picture of today.“ They gambled together and Suga took a few photos. „I'll send them to you on Asahis birthday.“, he grinned. „That'll be in a few hours already!“, Azumane complained but Shimizu went between them „I'm sure we'll do some more pictures until then so Suga can send them all at once.“ Sawamura had to smile seeing his friends interact with each other, seeing them being that close. He took a deep breath and felt the snowflakes on his skin. Just like snow their future could be something beautiful too. Every memory was something special and yet different from the other. „Let's go inside.“, he finally said, „and celebrate New Year's with our families together.“ And that's it, he thought, these guys are like his family. Even if they are going to be seperated they would always stay that close and have each other backs, because they are a big family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not to cheesy but since Haikyuu!! is a relatively emotional anime/ mange I somehow wanted to reflect that in my stories too. I still had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed as well. If some characters seem OOC I'm deeply sorry, I tried my best though! Anyways Happy New Year to everyone <3


End file.
